What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas
by Mysticroyals
Summary: Elena plans a weekend in Vegas. Just her Caroline, and Damon. But what will happen when they get lost and end up in exactly the middle of no where? Sorry summaries aren't my thing. Just give it a chance
1. Are we lost?

"Great we are lost!" I sighed.

"Of course we are lost, it's snowing so much I can't even see the road, although if _someone _had asked for directions we probably wouldn't be here!" Damon snapped.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?!" Caroline popped in from the back seat. Caroline had just broken up with Tyler so I had made Damon drive us to Vegas, but apparently we had gone off track and where now in the middle of no where.

"Of course it is you fault!"

"You know why don't you shove your opinion up your..."

"Caroline!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry but if he wasn't such an asshole maybe I wouldn't have to be such a bitch!"

"See even you admit you are a bitch!"

"Damon!"

"Well she said it"

"Ughhh, both of you stop it!" I screamed.

"Stop!" Caroline yelled. Damon stopped the car making it rock forwards.

"What!" he scoffed

"I see a motel" Caroline said

"I am not staying on a motel!" he whined.

"Fine you can sleep in the car, now park" he muttered something about how he wished she was dead under his breath but parked nonetheless. The reception guy said there was only one room left and was all the way at the back of the motel. We walked in the snow for about 10 minutes until we reached it. He said the water would be shut off at midnight and it was 11:40. He also said that the power might not work because of the storm. Just great. Damon turned on the lights, and as he scanned the room, his eyes grew wide.

"There's only one bed!" Damon screamed.

"I am not sleeping next to that" they both chorused.

"Then I'll take the bed and you two can sleep on the floor" I joked, neither of them thought it was funny though.

"Dibs on the shower!" Damon suddenly yelled.

"What! No! Ladies first!" Caroline whined.

"Okay, Elena would you like to join me?" I smiled at their childishness.

"Neither of you, I'll take the shower" I giggled.

"Who made you boss?" Caroline said.

"Me, while you two were fighting. Now I'll hurry up I swear" I said, I removed my soaked clothes from the now melted snow and hopped into the shower which was icy cold. I reached for a towel, just to realize there was none. I wasn't about to ask Damon for one, and Caroline had gone to find something to eat. I used my shirt, and then realized I now had nothing to sneak out with.

"Um, Damon?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um? Can you give me my bag? Please!"

"Um, yeah about that, I only grabbed my bags" he said.

"You selfish asshole. Go get my bag!"

"No way in hell. It's freezing out there"

"Damon I need something to sleep in. I can't sleep naked!" I saw the smirk on his face grow.

"Well I don't mind"

"Well I do!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Here" he said throwing one of his shirts at me. I thanked the gods that my underwear was still dry and could be worn. Damon's shirt reached about mid-thigh which wasn't enough if I was going to share a bed with Damon. I walked out, Caroline hadn't found anything and they were now complaining about it.

"I call the shower!" Caroline said instantly running and locking herself inside.

"Do you have any pants I can wear?" I asked.

"Unless you want to wear my boxers to sleep, I suggest you stick with my shirt"

"You only brought one change for pajamas. Eww"

"What?"

"We were supposed to be in Vegas for 2 weeks and you only brought one change of clothes to sleep in. Talk about sleeping in your own filth"

"Easy there judgy. I planned on washing it, since the hotel we were supposed to be staying in had a laundry room"

"What!" Caroline shrieked. "Elena why is there no towels!" she screamed. She opened the door. "Can you give me my bag?" she asked.

"Yeah, Damon being Damon. Only brought his bag" I said.

"What! I am going to kill you!"

"Chill! Here" Damon said throwing another shirt at her.

"This cannot be happening" she muttered angrily. She got out of the bathroom, wearing Damon's shirt. I tried to hold in my laughter as I saw her face.

"Oh and that is an actual shirt, so don't ruin it" Damon said with a smirk. I'm sure that Caroline was trying to find a way to murder him with her eyes.

Next part was the worst, sleeping order.


	2. So not Vegas

Me and Stefan may have broken up but that didn't mean I was going to go run into his brother's arms. Even if I did want to. The truth behind Stefan and I's break up was that I loved Damon, but it would be horrible if I just started dating Damon right after me and Stefan broke up.

"I vote for Elena to sleep in the middle" Caroline said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I second that" Damon agreed

"I'm claustrophobic" I smiled as they realized they would have to sleep next to each other.

"I am not sleeping in the middle" Caroline said.

"Fine you can sleep on the floor"

"No, obviously you take up more space than us, you should sleep on the floor"

"Well, I'm carolinephobic so you can't be within 10 feet from me"

"Fine by me"

"Okay, stop! How about you play rock paper scissors whoever loses gets to sleep in the middle" I suggested. They both started moving their hands, while trying to figure out what the other would do. Damon lost. Just as we prepared for bed the lights went off, I jumped by instinct into Damon's arms. I could imagine his smirk even in the pitch black room, but I didn't care, I was extremely scared of the dark.

"Someone is scared" he said in a sing song voice. I just hugged him harder, the dark brought many bad memories, my parents dying, Jenna, Alaric, everyone I lost. I could feel myself drown all over again as I had the night my parents drove off the bridge, I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks, as the memories hit me. Damon's smile faded and he stroked my hair. "It's okay, I'm right here"

"It was my fault" I said crying harder.

"What was your fault?" he asked.

"My parents, I killed them. If I had never gone to that party then... then they would still be alive" I cried harder.

"No that wasn't your fault" he sat on the desk chair, with me on his lap. "Look when I was 7, my mother died, but I never told you why. She died in childbirth, so when Stefan was born I kind of blamed him. As a human it wasn't a topic I liked to discuss, but eventually I got over it. But as a vampire it was probably the main reason I hated Stefan. Not because of Katherine, or because he told our father, or because he killed him, that bastard deserved to die. It was because he ripped my mother away from me" he said, I could see the pain in his icy cold blue eyes. I didn't even wanted to breath, Damon never opened up about anything that happened in his childhood. "And to this very day some small part of me probably still thinks so. I know it wasn't Stefan's fault but I just needed someone to blame. After all I did as a vampire I hated myself so much that I focused my hate on Stefan so I didn't think about it. And that's what you are doing, but you are facing it unlike me" he said, by this time I was calmed laying on his bare chest feeling safe. Something I always hated was that vampires were always cold to the touch, but with Damon that never mattered.

"You really loved your mother didn't you?"

"I loved her very much. She was the only one who loved me for what I was, she never tried to change me, and she never judged me. She stood up for me against our dad, even if that meant he would probably beat her" he spat.

"Your dad hit her?" I said shocked.

"Not only her, me too. Even Stefan. I don't know why Stefan would be so shocked that he shot us. I never understood that you know. My mother was good, she was the best person you could imagine, yet life had treated her like shit. She didn't deserve to die" he said, his blue eyes clouded with pain.

"When I was little my mom used to tell me that when people died, it was because somewhere in the universe they needed someone like them. Because no one was truly yours, they just let you borrow them for a while, and if someone needed them more than you, then they could take them back"

"But I needed her" Damon had never shared anything about his mom, ever. "Sorry I'm probably not helping" he said trying to stand up.

"Actually you helped a lot" he smiled at me sweetly.

"I love you" he said as I leaned against his chest.

"Damon….."

"I know, even after you 2 broke up its always gonna be Stefan. But just because you don't love me that doesn't mean I can't love you" He said trying to sound calm, but I could hear the heartbreak in his voice. I yawned and he smiled. "Maybe we should sleep now" I nodded. He stood up, and motioned for me to come. I shook my head and lifted my arms up signaling for him to carry me. He smiled and lifted me up. He layed me down on the edge of the bed, and then jumped into the middle. The bed was way too small for the 3 of us, I was practically on top of Damon and one of ass cheek was still hanging in the air. Caroline who was asleep was balancing herself in the edge of the bed. "Well I guess the middle does have its bright side" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, shut up" I said. I started to doze off when there was a loud _thud_. Damon started laughing like crazy, I raised my head and noticed Caroline had fallen off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You fat pig!" Damon laughed even harder. She got up and noticed the bed was too small. At first Caroline tried not to touch a single body part of Damon, but the room had no heater and it was freezing cold. She started shivering.

"You cold blondie?" he said.

"I'm fine thank you very much" suddenly there was a huge noise outside. Both me and Caroline shrieked and got as close as we could to Damon.

"This would be really pleasant if I was able to breathe!" he said. I notice then that we weren't close to him; we were shamelessly on top of him. Caroline returned to her corner blushing like crazy, and so did I. I finally managed to sleep when Damon wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me in closer, there was just something about him that made me feel safe


	3. You should know better

I woke up the next morning, they were both asleep. I noticed they were hugging. Caroline was using him as her teddy bear. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. Giggling. I sat there waiting for them to wake up so I could see their reactions. When they didn't I turned my camera on and turned the water on so the noise would wake them up. Damon opened his eyes groggily at first.

"Morning Elena" he said wrapping his arm around her, I was trying not to laugh so hard. Caroline popped one eye open and shrieked. Which caused both of them to land on the floor. I stood there laughing like crazy.

"What did you do to me?" Caroline yelled.

"Me! Why in hell where you hugging me!"

"Oh god I'm gonna puke. I need to get this Damon bacteria off of me!"

"Damon bacteria?" Damon said as he laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take a shower, Damon hasn't taken a shower n like 3 days" she shuddered.

"And who's fault is that" he responded.

"Damon go get our things. We need clothes" I said.

"And why me?"

"Because Caroline is in the shower, and I am dressed with nothing but your shirt"

"Fine" he said as he got dressed.

I waited and waited and there was still no sign of Damon. Caroline finally got out of the shower.

"Has Damon brought our stuff back yet?"

"No"

"It's been over an hour!"

"I know I'm kinda starting to get worried. I think I'm gonna go check on him"

"Like that?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow. I dug through Damon's bag and grabbed a pair of his jeans, and one of his beloved leather jackets. Yes he would be pissed but it was snowing out there. I'd take an angry Damon over snow any day.

I got out of the room and looked around. His car, was still there. Well at least I knew that he hasn't left us yet. The day seemed liked the night, the clouds were covering the sun, making it almost completely dark. I walked around the hotel for over half an hour. I reached a part of the motel where it was even darker. I tried to turn around, I was really starting to get scared. As I turned around I felt arms grab me.

"Boo!" someone yelled. I threw a wild kick as hard as I could. I heard a loud _oomph _as my foot made contact, sending the person into a tree. As a single ray of light illuminated the ground I noticed that person was Damon.

"Oh my god Damon!"

"E...le...na" he couldn't even make out words. I didn't understand he was a vampire, I was sure I hadn't kicked him that hard.

"I didn't hit you that hard!"

"No, but you kicked a little too low" Damon said in between breaths.

"What...oh!" I said, not sure what to do. I tried to help him up, but he shook me off.

"I think I'm just going to lay low for a minute"

"Yeah probably not your smartest choice to grab me when I can't see a thing"

"Trust me, I learned my lesson"

"You've been out here for over an hour, what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for one of you to come out of the room so I could scare you, not my best plan"

"You bastard! I was so worried!"

"That was the point" he said, finally standing up. God he could really be an ass at times.


	4. This means war

We have been in this hotel room for 3 days and I was dying of boredom already. The snow doesn't seem to calm down, so it looks like we could be here a while.

"I'm bored!" I said hoping to wake either Caroline or Damon. It was barely 6:30 but I hadn't slept. I always had at least a small source of light before I went to sleep, but here there was nothing. Just darkness. I didn't want to annoy Damon or Caroline, so I just stayed up all night.

I saw Caroline get up, trying her best not to wake Damon. She had a huge grin on her face, which made me question what she was up to.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

"Shhhh!" she said as she signaled for me to go outside. I didn't wanted to go it was freezing cold, but the grin on her face told me something good was about to happen. Grabbing Damon's jacket I followed her outside, I saw as she picked up a bunch of snow and placed it into the ice bucket.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Well, I thought we could annoy someone. Someone as in Damon" she said giggling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can collect a bunch of snow, wait for it to melt into ice cold water, and wake Damon up with it. Just imagine it. It will be priceless!"

It really would be priceless. Damon hated cold water. And he hated waking up early too. This could be the funniest prank ever, …. Or the worst and he could end up leaving us here, but I'll take the chances.

When Caroline thought she had enough we returned to the room quietly. Damon was snoring while mumbling something about penguins.

The room was freezing cold so the snow would probably take some time to melt. We had considered putting it on the microwave, or melting it with the hair dryer, but they were both too loud. We again headed outside, Caroline wanted this prank and when she wanted something she got it. So it didn't matter if we had to go to Mystic Falls and back, she was gonna find a way. We walked around until we found the building were the front desk was. Thankfully there was a heater there.

"Oh my god is that a…. yes!" Caroline said running towards a small building across the road. I ran after her. It was convenience store. I saw Caroline looking through the isles. She was carrying about 10 different kinds of potato chips.

"What do you need all that for?"

"Well, there isn't exactly many" she paused and lowered her tone "blood bags left…. so I need another way to fight the hunger" I nodded, and looked around, Caroline wasn't big on sharing so I figured if I wanted something I needed to get it myself. I heard a shriek from the next isle.

"What happened!"

"Look what I found!" she said holding up a bottle of blue hair dye.

"Well, don't get me wrong, but I don't think blue is your color"

"Not for me! We can add it to the water for an even better reaction" she said grabbing many different colors.

This prank was getting better and better. We paid and headed back to the motel room. She dumped a whole bottle on the now melted snow.

"1…2….3!" she said as she threw the water at Damon.

"You bitch!" Damon yelled. His face was priceless, it was between _what the hell just happened_ and _I will murder you_. Caroline just stood there laughing like crazy. "I'm gonna kill you!" Damon screamed.

"Aww, did I wake you up from your dream about penguins?" Caroline said laughing even harder. I saw a blush rise onto Damon's cheeks, but it was soon replaced by a grin.

"Actually yes. But I forgive you, in fact why don't I give you a hug to prove it to you" he started chasing Caroline all around the room.

"No! Damon stop, this shirt is dry cleaning only!"

"Should've thought about that earlier Blondie" Damon tackled Caroline in a hug.

"Damon! You ruined my shirt!" Caroline shrieked. Damon hugged her even harder.

"You ruined my morning"

I was laughing so hard, I had to hold onto the wall for support.

"Aww, poor Elena looks like se needs a hug" Damon said as he let go of Caroline.

"NO! Damon get away from me!" I screamed, but of course I was no match to Damon.

"Let's just set one thing straight" Damon said. "This. Means. War!"

"Bring it on!" Caroline responded.

I really couldn't decide if this was good or bad, Damon wasn't exactly the best person to have a prank war with. Well at least I wasn't bored anymore.


	5. Somebody to you

I was freaking out. It had been 24 hours and Damon hadn't even made a sound. Part of me wished it was because he had forgot or simply didn't care, but I knew that wasn't it at all. He was planning something.

I paced around the room impatiently until I was stopped by bumping onto a wall of flesh. I looked up to see Damon.

"D-Damon" I stuttered. His grin deepened as I kept struggling for words.

"You're scared of me" he said in a playful tone. I opened my mouth to say something, but I snapped it shut since that probably wasn't the best idea right now. He gave me a smile, but not his normal Damon smile, a warm smile, an assuring smile. "Elena, you do know that I would never do anything to hurt you"

"Of course" I said not even thinking about it. Because it didn't require thinking, Damon would trade his life for mine in the blink of an eye, because he loved me. And as much as I try to deny it I loved him back. I mean how couldn't I. He literally had it all, looks, brains, and most important of all, he knew how to love. The deal with Damon was he gave himself over to love, which wasn't something done often, because it was scary. Giving someone your whole heart isn't easy, because once you do its gone, it's not something you can take back, but Damon never cared about that. He did it anyway, and he believed that it made him weak, but it didn't it made him special, it made him unique, it made him Damon.

"…..Elena, Elena. Earth to Elena" Damon said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, I had been so caught up on my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Damon had been saying something.

"What were you thinking about. I've been trying to snap you out of it for like 10 minutes" he whined.

"Oh…um.. nothing"

"Riiiiight"

The phone rang for the first time since we've been here. There had been no cell service, as soon as the first ring was heard Damon sped to it as fast he could.

"Yes?" he said almost screaming of joy.

"Is that Stefan!" Caroline said all the way from the shower.

"Oh, well you see we ran into a bit of a problem" Damon said on the phone. "Yeah, yeah we're fine" he explained. "Yeah she is right here" he put his hand over the phone covering it from any sound being heard on the other end of the call. "It's Stefan, he wants to talk to you"

Me and Stefan had left things in a good place, at least that's how I saw it, but I still wasn't ready to talk to him, specially considering that I was in a motel sharing a bed with his brother, even if we were doing nothing more than sleeping on it.

I shook my head at Damon.

"Please"

"No I cant"

"Please for me" he gave me his best puppy eyes. Those words had as much effect on me as they had on him. I couldn't deny, not when it was _for him._

I sighed, and extended my hand for the phone. I saw him smile widely as he handed me the phone, which just caused me to roll my eyes.

"Hey Stefan" I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Elena! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine. We just have to stay here for a few days that's all"

"Good, um. How is Damon…. behaving?" I saw Damon's head drop, he could hear what Stefan was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" I said not even trying to hide my annoyance anymore.

"He is my brother and all, but I know he can be a pain in the ass at times" I saw Damon's head drop even more.

"For _you_ maybe, but not for _me. _He changed, Stefan. He's not like that anymore"

"Damon I'm gonna kill you!" Caroline screamed as she got out of the shower.

"Talk about bad timing" Damon muttered under his breath.

"Oh my….. Stefan I have to go" I said as I hung up.

Right in front of me was a blue-haired Caroline. She really was gonna kill him.


	6. Nothing like us

"You can start planning your funeral Salvatore!" Caroline screamed looking murderous.

"It's just hair!" Damon said, bad choice of words. Might as well start saying his goodbyes.

"It's just hair. IT'S JUST HAIR! Well if its _just _hair, then you wouldn't mind me giving you a hair cut would you?" By now I could practically see smoke coming out of Caroline's ears. She pulled out a pair of scissors out of no where, and that's when I saw the real panic in Damon's eyes.

"NO! Get the hell away from me!" he said slowly backing away.

"I can't decide what to cut first, your hair or your eyes!" Caroline chased Damon all around the room, this had to stop now.

"Ok both of you stop it!" I screamed. They both stopped almost instantly. I extended my hand. "Caroline, the scissors. NOW!"

"Elena, but he…."

"I don't want to hear it. Give me the scissors!" she shot me a dirty look but gave them to me anyway. Damon smirked as she handed them to me.

"Wipe that smile of your face Salvatore"

"Make me"

"Oh, hell no!" Caroline stood up, god they were worst than 5 year olds.

"Caroline sit down!" I yelled.

"You heard her sit down!" Damon said in a mocking tone. Caroline jumped from were she was to where Damon had been tackling him which caused both of them to land on the floor. "Get off me!"

"Stop!" I screamed. Both of them separated and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. Caroline was smiling, and Damon looked like he was about to kill her. "How old are you guys? You are acting like children!"

"She started it!"

"Me! You turned my hair blue!"

"You threw melted snow at me!"

"Elena was in on that too!"

"Yeah, but I love Elena. Plus you're way easier to piss off" I felt my heart sink as he said that. Every single part of me wanted to let him know that I love him back, yet I still wasn't able to do it.

"Ok, both of you stop. The snow has almost stopped and we will be going home soon, can't you guys just get a long for a few more days?"

"No!" they both chorused, as they stood up. This was not going to be good.

Damon left the room to do god knows what, and Caroline was now looking through all his stuff.

"Caroline, stop going through his stuff" she completely ignored me as she kept looking.

"Look what I found!" she said holding up a bottle of bourbon. "it's from the year we were born. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go get a glass"

**Damon's POV**

I returned to the room to find Caroline and Elena passed out on the bed, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a rolling object. It was my bourbon. Well what was left of it, which was only the bottle. I was going to kill blondie, but that would have to wait.

I tried to lay on the bed, in the middle like I had done every night, since I lost that stupid paper, rock, scissors game, but today that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Don't you dare!" Caroline slurred.

"What? I'm just trying to sleep"

"Yeah, you're so not sleeping here, not tonight!"

"And where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"There's plenty of room on the floor" she said. I would argue with her, but I wanted my eyes right where they were. I sighed and laid down on the floor.

Suddenly I hear a _thud. _I turned to see Elena giggling on the ground. God, I loved her laugh. It was perfect. Just like everything else about her. Even in the dark her beautiful brown eyes stood out. How could they not though?

"Damon come back" she said snapping me out of my own thoughts. I could smell the alcohol from 5 feet away.

"Yeah, I can't. Caroline doesn't want me there"

"Please Damon" she slurred.

"I can't"

"Please Damon…. Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I love your eyes so much" I smiled.

"Elena you need a coffee"

"No, no. I really do love your eyes, and everything else about you, it's just that I can never tell you" My heart skipped a beat. Had she really just said that? "I love you Damon"

"No, Elena. You're drunk. Come on let's put you to bed" I said picking her up bridal style. I laid her on the corner of the bed.

"Damon, please. I need someone to hug"

"Hug Caroline"

"But I want to hug _you_! Why don't you believe me Damon?" I had wanted to hear this words for so long, but now that I had, I just couldn't believe it. "Please Damon_ for me_" there they are! The words that I could never say no to.

"Fine" I said laying down next to her. Thankfully Caroline was out cold, I got to live one more night. She wrapped herself around me.

"Goodnight Damon" she said. She softly kissed my lips. And I couldn't describe the feeling, it was perfect. How could that be? I had been with more women that I could count on the past century and a half, and not once I had felt this. How could something so small have such an impact on me?


	7. Blame it on the alcohol

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I could hear my own heart beat in my head. I knew nothing good would come out of drinking Damon's bourbon, but of course, I had drank it anyway. I got up making sure I wouldn't wake anyone up. I stood in front of the mirror wondering, could I look worst? My hair was a tangled mess, my make up was a complete disaster, and I still had my jeans and shirt on. Though I wasn't surprised I didn't even remember taking my shoes off. I did remember one thing though.

I had told Damon I loved him.

I heard a groan coming from the sheets on the floor.

"Why did I do that?" Caroline whined as she got up.

"Why did you drag me into it?" I said.

"Well what are friends for" she said with a smile.

"Can you close the window, I can't stand light right now" she nodded as she headed towards it. She suddenly stopped and looked into it.

"Elena!"

"Oww, please don't scream my head is about to explode!"

"Sorry" she said lowering her tone. "I'm just so excited that we can finally get out of here. The snow is gone!"

"Really?" she nodded.

"Damon! Wake up! Now! Stop being lazy!" Caroline yelled as she jumped on the bed. Damon grabbed the closest thing he had (in this case the phone) and threw it at Caroline.

"Shut up!" he yelled, as he laid face down on his pillow.

"Open your eyes! Now!" Caroline said poking his head.

"Stop it!"

"Fine you leave me no choice" Caroline said. She moved to the other side of the bed and started pushing Damon off the bed.

"No! Caroline sto….." Damon's sentence was interrupted by him falling onto the floor. He looked at Caroline then at his pillow on the floor. He once again laid down, covering his ears with his pillow.

"Okay, you asked for it Salvatore" Caroline jumped from the bed, and let herself fall right on Damon, knocking the air out of him. Damon sat up quickly holding his chest as his gasped for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Damon screamed.

"I needed you to wake up" Caroline said in defense.

"Caroline it's…." Damon looked at the clock. "5 in the morning what is so damn important that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"Look!" Caroline signaled towards the window.

"What?"

"The sun!"

"Um, well the sun has been around for a long time now Caroline"

"Idiot. I mean, the snow is gone!"

"Wait. We can go home? Finally!"

"Let's go!" Caroline said.

"Okay, just let me get dressed. Start taking our bags to the car" Caroline…. for once…. agreed. As soon as she left I turned to Damon.

"Uh, Damon…. I think we should talk about, um last night" I said.

"Yeah, definitely"

"Last night, I was really drunk, and really out of it…. I'm sorry I didn't know what I was saying…."

"Elena, I've been drunk more times than I can count. If there's one thing that alcohol does to you is force you to tell the truth. I'm not asking you to go out with me or anything. I just want you to be honest, that's all I want. Nothing more" I looked down. I wanted to tell him so bad, I wanted to love him, but if I did, what kind of person does that make me?

"I'm sorry Damon, like I said I was drunk I…."

"It's okay, I get it. I'm a horrible person, my bad for thinking that just for a second, maybe you loved me back, but of course I was wrong" he said as he turned around to leave.

"Damon. wait." I said grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, Damon just please wait!"

"I said let go!" he pulled his arm out of my grip and left.

As soon as he did Caroline came in. She had been spying on our conversation. And to my surprise, she looked annoyed, even a little mad. Just great.

"We need to talk"


	8. I need you to know

"We have nothing to talk about, Caroline!"

"Elena, you and I both know that we would have to talk about this sooner or later"

"Well then I don't want to talk about it now" I snapped, I was tired of this. Why did she have to get all up on my business. First Damon and now her! It's my life damn it!

"Well too bad, Elena. During this whole trip I didn't say anything because I thought you would realize it on your own, but you didn't. And if I let you keep doing this you're going to end up pushing him away!"

"Caroline, this is none of your business!"

"When has that stopped me? You need to realize that you have feelings for him Elena!"

"Even if I did, how does this affect you?"

"It doesn't affect me at all. But it affects you, and you are one of my best friends, I just want you to be happy!"

"I am happy" And I really was, I wasn't miserable anymore, the Salvatores had been both a blessing and a curse. Sure, they were surrounded by problems, but they saved me. Both of them.

"Elena just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you have feelings for Damon!"

"I can't Caroline!"

"Fine! I'm done. I'll see you in the car. You are obviously way too deep into your own lies" She turned around and left slamming the door on her way out. Leaving me alone in the room. I was going to miss this place, despite everything that just happened, this was the first place in which I told Damon that I loved him. Even if I had ruined it just hours later.

I looked around, Damon had taken his jacket, and all I had left was the thin jacket I had brought with me. It might not be snowing anymore but it was still less than 32 degrees outside. I opened the door feeling the wind right away. I ran to the car, feeling the cold burning my cheeks. I finally made it to the car, unfortunately I had to sit next to Damon, since Caroline was sitting in the back and our bags were next to her leaving no space. Of course Caroline would do that.

The car was freezing cold, Damon hadn't turned the heater on.

"Could you turn the heater on?" I said quietly.

"No"

"Please, it's cold"

"Then I guess you should've brought something warmer" he said coldly. Him saying that felt like a slap to the face, he was never like this, specially not to me. I looked down, what if I had pushed him away?

The ride felt eternal. We had been no where close to Vegas, since we had only drove about 12 hours until we got to the motel, and it was a 1 day and a half drive. But it still felt like it was taking forever to get back. There was nothing but silence, Damon and Caroline wouldn't talk to me, and Damon had literally slapped my hand away when I tried to put the radio on, so we were left with silence. I was also starving, we hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and I could hear my stomach growling throw the thick silence. I was staring out the window, I had counted over 1000 trees by now, but it was still better than getting my mind back into the car. After counting the 1200th tree I saw a sign. It was a restaurant. Finally!

"Damon, stop the car" I nearly yelled.

"No"

"Please Damon, I'm hungry"

"Well, I'm not"

"Damon, just park" Caroline said, he sighed and parked.

We sat down. Damon and Caroline sat next to each other, as if showing that they were both against me. At least that's what it felt to me. All we did was exchange looks, the silence was still there. Finally a waiter came to take our order ending the awkward silence between us.

"May I take your order?" the waiter said.

"Um yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger" I said.

"Okay, and for the couple?" she said looking at Damon and Caroline. Both of them looked at her like she was on crack.

"Me dating that!" Caroline pointed to Damon. "No way in hell!"

"You did date me remember?" Damon said with a smirk.

"No I didn't!"

"You did, you used to chase me around like a lost puppy"

"Well, I was obviously confused and stupid back then" Caroline said.

"Um, sorry for saying that, I think I'll come back later" the waiter said. Great they had scared the waiter away.

"You might have been stupid, I can't deny that" Damon said, earning a glare from Caroline. "but you were not confused. I mean who could resist me"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You guys scared the waiter away, stop fighting!" I said trying to sound serious, but I was too busy laughing at them.

Damon turned to me, and just for one second I saw the same smile he always gave me, but it was soon replaced by the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't angry, he was hurt. And that made it even worst. He didn't deserve to suffer, specially not because I was afraid of the consequences. Life was about taking risks, you can't have what you want without risks. And it was clear to me. I kept telling myself that I needed to make up my mind. But I already knew the answer. I loved Damon, more than anything in this world. And he needed to know.


	9. That's the way love goes

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline asked, looking worried.

"I guess. Why?"

"Well, me and Damon finished eating 10 minutes ago, you've done nothing but move your food around the plate" she said with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm hungry anymore" I really wasn't. Eating wasn't my priority right now. Too many things were on my mind.

"You were the one who wanted to eat in the first place" Damon mentioned somewhat annoyed.

I knew Damon well enough to know that this was all a cover up, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He was hurt, so he was trying to ignore me, to block the pain out, but that was kind of hard, considering we were going to spend the next 8 hours in a moving car. Now came the important question. How to tell him I love him? Yes, I could go ahead and say it. But how could I do that? After all this, he will probably think it is some kind of sick joke.

God, just listening to myself saying that, made me question why he would ever believe me. All this wouldn't have happened if I had just been mature enough to accept my feelings for him since the beginning. It sounded completely unfair. After all he has done for me, this is how I decided to make it back to him? The more I thought about it the more I hated myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of finger snapping. I let my mind sink back into reality. And looked at both Caroline and Damon.

"Are you done then?" Damon snapped angrily, earning a glare from Caroline. I slowly nodded as I stood up. Once we were all in the car, I snapped right back into my thoughts.

I honestly didn't know what to do. I had always came to Damon for everything. We always had an understanding. I would always come running into his arms whenever something went wrong, but once those arms were gone, I had nothing left. The truth is, I'm lost without him. He's always been there when I needed him. But I couldn't ask him for help this time, it was all on me.

It was those kind of things that made me realize how much I loved him. Yes, I knew I loved him, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it. Just thinking about him, put a smile on my face. Because I loved everything about him. Everyone has flaws, specially Damon, but in the end the good outbalanced the bad. He was a good person.

If you asked me 3 years ago, who was Damon Salvatore. I would've said a monster. But now, here I was, thinking of a million ways how to tell him I loved him. I guess you never know.

* * *

I was exhausted, my head hurt, I was cold and I was incredibly uncomfortable. We had been driving for hours and it was starting to get dark. I tried to sleep, but the sound of the air against the car was incredibly loud. I tried to sleep in all the possible ways, but eventually gave up, it was impossible. Also the fact that my brain refused to shut down wasn't helping. Every time I would start to doze off, my thoughts would start racing in my mind, and just wouldn't leave me alone.

"We're here" Damon suddenly said. We were here, for me, meant my time was up. The only thing that had kept me with the Salvatores after me and Stefan broke up, was my friendship with Damon. It was the one thing I thought would never go away. But somehow, I had found a way to destroy that too.

As soon as I stepped outside the car, it was goodbye.

The thing was, I didn't want it to be goodbye.

I stood outside the car, just thinking about how perfect Damon was. How his eyes seemed more beautiful than the sky itself, and the way they matched his dark hair perfectly, the way his muscles moved under his shirt, everything about him was perfect.

At that moment, I lost control. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own, and suddenly I was walking towards him. I stopped right in front of him, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him. Silence seemed to float around us, everything became frozen in mid-air. My heart raced, as he slowly placed his hand around my waist.

I expected rejection, in some kind of way. But there was none. At this moment, nothing mattered, nothing but him. This was what I had been looking for. The feeling that this was forever, the feeling that made me feel alive once again, the feeling that made me want to be better, the reason I got up in the morning.

This was _love._


End file.
